Akito a star while Sana falls out
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: The cast is now 18 years old and off to college,and everyone knows that even though they are not dating they are both special to each other. They just need a little push and that’s what they’ll get. SxA
1. And they are all gone…

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe… since the last weeks of September till the seonds week of October, I have been watching the full episode of Kodocha through and yup, it was amazing. **

**I felt happiness, amaze, I cried, and even felt hatred when Hayama when he dated Fuka… it's not like I don't like her, but hell! I also felt Sana chan's loneliness … how sad…yup! Yup! Yup! Can you believe I even cried for her and almost can't sleep because of that anime!!! I really need to talk to the author of this story and hug him/her cause it was really a stunning anime. **

**Anyway, in this story, the setting took place after the 102 episodes. I haven't read the manga cause I'm too poor for it now and forever, unless some of you would care to tell me what happened that can twist my story here. But I saw a good site on what's the difference so it's okay. This are all based on the episodes, okay; meaning Fuka and Takeshi rocks but not as COOL as Sana and Hayama!**

**Well I don't own this anime and I can't believe I fell for HAYAMA… why can't there be a guy like that here in the Philippines? Is it too much to ask for someone like that to be delivered here in my life, LOL**

**Oh I have only watched one episode of it's movie cause that was the only available scene uploaded at but still, I can't believe she's blond when supposedly she's brown… hehehe… have they lack ink or something? So the anime series is still the best! YEY!!**

**Okay, enough I'll go and learn how to dance the second opening song now, enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**-Thanks!**

_Sa mga Pinoy dyan… suportahan niyo naman akoh…hehehe… basahin niyo and ireview tong fiction koh… mahalin niyo ang kababayan niyo… :P kahit tagalong na review okay lang… hehehe…._

**Summary:**

Still in their junior high school though now in the age of fifteen, and everyone knows that even though they are not dating they are both special to each other. They just need a little push and that's what they'll get. (KSxHA)

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 1: And they are all gone…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"So if you will look closely on this angle, we can define this object as a triangle and…" The teacher was happily discussing his lessons when the bell interrupted him signaling that it is already the end of the class "Oh… Oh well, class dismiss"

And the student representative takes it as a sign, ordered the class and bow to thank the teacher for the day

In the back row, near the window seats, a 15 years old, Sana Kurata, the famous star of the famous comedy show Kodocha in T.V. is energetically cleaning her table. She is still studying in the same school after what had happened in the past and continues to enjoy her junior high school with her friends and one of them is the one coming towards her right now

"Hey are you going home already?" The girl that almost looks like her ask

Sana shook her head and smile to her best friend

"Not yet, I have to work with a pictorial today. Rei kun will pick me up ten minutes from now so I better hurry" Sana then put all her things inside her bag all at once. "How about you Fuka chan?"

"Oh me? Don't worry I have somewhere to go to as well" Fuka then look at her watch "Sana gommen, but I have to go. They are waiting for me outside the school, I think" she then runs to the door but stop when she heard Sana said something

"Oooh, are you going on a date with Takeshi and his friends?" Sana's voice is with a hint of suspicious

Fuka laugh nervously

"Baka; though it would be nice if it will happened, ja!" and the brown hair girl vanish.

Sana smile and look at the mess inside her bag and sweat drop

"I better fix it before I see everybody" and she properly rearrange her stuff

After a few seconds, she closes her bag pack and run outside to the end corridor. She stops when she reaches the last door leading to the class A section. She look from the window outside to see her friends.

The door suddenly opens and the guys who had a crush on her appear

"S-SANA CHAN!" he exclaim

Sana look at him and stare at him. He was flattered because his crush is looking at him as he fights the surge not to bleed

"Who are you again?" she ask innocently making the poor guy fall

"Oh come on, Sana chan. It's been like two years and you still don't remember my name. Alright, my name is…" but the poor nose bleed buy was interrupted by Sana herself

"Gommen, gommen demo, is Hayama kun still inside?" she ask politely, completely forgetting his introduction

"Hayama?" then it struck him, the poor guy _'Oh man, she really is in love with that cool Karate guy'_ he thought as small tears began to form in his eyes

"Hey, are you still with me?" Sana ask again getting impatient

"H-He left already. Actually the moment the teacher left, he also left too. Aya and Tsuyoshi is tailing him from behind too" he informed

"So Aya chan and Tsuyoshi kun had already left too. I wonder where they are all going" she started to wonder as she cutely placed her point finger under her chin

'_So cute' _he thought. "Ahm, Sana chan, about my name it's…" But the poor guy was interrupeted again by Sana chan's wrist reminder

"Oh, sorry times up. I gotta go and meet Rei kun. Arigatou… Ahm…" Sana chan finally remembers by the way she still can't remember his name

'Finally let me tell you…' The nose bleed guy is starting to get excited

"Ah I remember" The boy finally had his hope very high. So high it almost reach the stratosphere "You're the boy who always nose bleed whenever you got a chance to speak to me in person. Wow I'm surprise you haven't hemorrhage yet"

Sana then place her fist above her open hand, very proud that she actually remembers but, too bad for the boy. His hopes came crushing down like a meteor from the sky.

"Ah… yeah but…" he is struggling to stand up when her reminder watch began to ring again

"Sana chan it's time, Sana chan it's time" Rei's voice said from the recorded wrist reminder

"I really need to go, and thanks a lot nose bleed boy" and she dash off immediately leaving the poor, struck boy behind

"S-Sana chan" and he finally collapse.

To be continue…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

**So how was it? Pangit ba? Tell me!!! Hmm… well I do hope you enjoyed it and imagined how they all look like cause I am grinning right now.**

**Guys, please don't sue me but… the actual reason why I cannot write that nose bleed boy's name is, is because I can't remember it. I cannot check on the net cause my DSL is currently not in the mood… so sorry…**

**If you guys were thinking that it was too short, don't worry as chapters go by, it'll be longer and longer…**

**I am really praying you guys will like please… and please don't forget to review okay!**

**Add me on friendster, myspace, at this account: text me: 09226124545**

**Please feel free to read my other story's too, like my CCS (ExT), Princess Tutu (AxF), Gakuen Alice (MxN), St. Tail (MxA)**

**Thanks you very much!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Off to go to work…

**Authors Note:**

**Eloe-eloe… hmm… okay next chapter… but before that, how was it? Did you guys like it? I do hope so. Gosh I am so nervous and excited. I hope I don't fail your expectations and all. It's like when I first submitted my first fiction and it was a successful cause I had so many reviews with my story… hahaha**

**Anyway, we are all wondering where they all go right? Hmm, did they all go home already? Well there' only one was to find out.**

**Please Read and Review. I and I will always pray that you will enjoy my stories and never ever forgets them!!**

**Thank you very much**

**-Thanks!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Chapter 2: Off to go to work…**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"She's late, Sana chan where are you?" Rei kun is starting to get worry "It's very unsual for her to get late nowadays, oh no, what if she was ambush again like when she was still in elementary?" Different weird thoughts are beginning to form on his silly head "But Hayama kun is…" He looks to the front seat and to a young man who is comfortably seating with the car's aircon brushing on his skin and hair "Tsk, what is he doing here anyway, no what are they all doing here?" as three more people is seating and happily chatting with each other on the back seat

After few more seconds, Rei look at his watch and then there she was. Smoke of dusts were forming from her trail as she dashes her way towards him

"Rei kun!!" She call and hit her break to stop not wanting crash on him

"Sana chan you're late" he scolded her teen star actress

"Gommen, gommen. I went to look fro everybody to say bye-bye but I guess they all went home already" she explain "Anyway, I know where a bit late so let's go" and she walks towards the front sit

"Cho-chotto matte Sana chan…" but he was too late to warn her

"Yo!" The light brown hair boy greeted the moment she opens the door "You're late" he said calmly

"H-HAYAMA KUN!" she exclaim dropping her bag on the floor "b-but what are you doing here? Didn't you left already?" she ask

"Sana chan, where here too" It was Tsuyoshi

"Tsuyoshi kun, Aya chan and even Fuka chan is here too? What's going on?" she ask again "Is it my time to treat you all for snacks now…" she stops to rethink "no, not until next 2 two weeks I think"

"Oi, just go sit with them because we know you are already late" Hayama said coolly and closes the front door

Sana blink for a moment and realize even Rei has already entered the drivers seat

"Sana chan" Fuka call, patting the space for her

"Yeah coming" she said and pick up her bag and went inside the car

"Sana chan, I hope you don't mind if we go with you to see how you work" Aya said seating between Tsuyoshi and Fuka

"Oh so that is why you are all here. Yeah I don't mind" she said smiling to everybody "Just surprised to see you all"

And everybody laughs but not Hayama, and Rei drives their way to the studio

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Sana chan!" her partner in her show wave a hand on her

"Zenjuro sensei" she calls out and then…

"AAAAHHH!!! It's Zenjuro sensei!" Aya and Fuka shriek in excitement as they run towards him and began complementing his great work

"A-Aya chan, wait for me. I am also a fan of Zenjuro sensei" said Tsuyoshi who is running on their way too

Sana look at them and giggle slightly then notice that Hayama is standing near the window

"We're on the 30th floor, pretty high huh" She said as she stands besides him

"…" Hayama's hair is covering his eyes

"Oh that's right, I forgot you really don't like heights." She said and places her hands on the glass window and happily enjoying the view from above

"…" still no reaction from him

"Hey are you alright? Maybe you coming here might not be a good idea, you look a little pale you know" she said lowering her face to see his "Do you want me to bring you a soda? It will make you feel better" she voluntarily said and went to the can machine to buy one for him

While waiting for her soda, she suddenly remembers what happened when they went to Tokyo tower, back when they were still elementary

"It's somehow looks like this, but then again this time I am not going to splash him on the…" Too late.

As she walks towards him, she accidentally trip and every body saw how the opened soda can fly in the mid air, and directly heating the karate guy

Everybody sweat drop as the juice from the soda pour out on his head and soaking him not only his hair but his shirt too

"HAYAMA!" Sana said and slowly walks towards him "Ahm, I promise I didn't mean it, h-here" Sana then offered her handkerchief to the still emotionless guy in front of her.

When he didn't take it, Sana took it as a cue to do it herself since it was her fault. She began wiping his hair then face and neck while apologizing.

"Does this remind you of something Tsuyoshi kun" Aya said grinning

"Yeah, back at Tokyo Tower." He was smirking

"Eh? Why? What happened?" Fuka ask wondering what those two are talking about

"It was actually how Hayama first kiss Sana" Aya said blushing

"It was just like this, though the difference is that, it happened at Tokyo tower and not here" Tsuyoshi explain

"So this is how they had their first kiss" Fuka said "Honestly, doesn't Akito know how to be romantic in kissing a girl for the first time?" she said sarcastically

While the two just sweat drop agreeing with her

"Hayama, really I'm sorry" Sana said again while wiping his face

"Ouch, it got my eyes" he said Sana tensing up immediately lowers her head to see

Then Hayama caught her hand, surprising her

'Oh no, is he going to kiss me again. No, not here in the studio, not in front of everybody' she thought as she pull her hands away from him

Hayama look at her, she gulp

"Relax, you just miss the spot" he said taking the handkerchief from her hand

"I-I see… err… Hayama, honto gommen" she said feeling relief

"It's fine, you'll always be clumsy and idiot. I'm used to it already" he coolly said wiping his face

"Thanks… hey, what did you say?" Sana said charging up again

All of them didn't realized that the producer and the director of the said commercial is watching them

"He has looks and the attitude" the director commented

"And he and Sana chan looks really good together too" the producer said too

"Then it is settled then?" and both man nods their head and walks towards them

The director cough to get their attention

"Young man, what is your name?" The producer ask

Hayama look at him

"Hayama… Akito Hayama" he said

"And you are in the same grade and age with our Sana chan right?" the director ask

Hayama look at Sana if she has any idea what their intentions were but she just shook her head

"Yeah" he said and then all of a sudden, the director and the producer hug him which he tried to avoided but failed "O-oi… you're choking me"

"Hey, what's going on?" Sana ask getting confused

Then everybody is looking at the two man too, looking for answers

The director coughs as they release Hayama from their hug

"Akito Hayama, I am hiring you to be our star in our latest soap opera which will be held next month" The director announce

Every in surprised fell silence then…

"WOW!!!" his friends cheer

"Akito suggoi, you're going to be a star like Sana chan" Fuka said shaking his hands

"I envy Akito kun, how come he always get the cool part" Tsuyoshi said tearfully while Aya is patting his back for comfort

"Wow, never did I imagine Hayama to be a star" Sana said cheerfully

"But who will be his manager?" Rei ask

Everyone is so excited that Hayama is starting to get irritated already

"Oi" he said then everybody stops "and who said I agree to this soap opera thing?" he said coldly

"Well, that's easy, if you work for us, you'll be working with Sana chan as you're leading lady but if you refuse then Sana will not be able to get the job either" The producer evilly said

Everyone was shock

"Not fair!" Rei reacted and so does everybody

"Minna, it's okay. It's Hayama's choice to make. Besides if I can't get that job, means I wont have to skip school right, I could be with you guys more often" Sana said cheering everybody with her smile

And Hayama is looking at her with intense eyes

"D-Demo Sana chan, we have been waiting for this day to come and..." Rei pleaded

"I'm sorry, that's how work is. Naozomi is not here so who will be paired to her with great appeal to everybody?"

'Naozomi?' his ears twitch "I'll join" he said

"Eh?" Sana said dumbly

"Just promise me that she'll get the job" Hayama said

"It's a deal" then the director and the producer smirk

To be continue…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Authors note:**

**So… that's it…**

**I am really praying that you guys like it… and please don't forget to review okay!**

**Add me on friendster, myspace, at this account: text me: 09226124545**

**Please feel free to read my other story's too, like my CCS (ExT), Princess Tutu (AxF), Gakuen Alice (MxN), St. Tail (MxA)**

**Thanks you very much!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
